freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivos de Som (FNaFW)
Esta é a lista completa de todos os arquivos de som de Five Nights at Freddy's World. Compositor As músicas abaixo foram compostas por Leon Riskin, que trabalhou junto com Scott Cawthon na criação do jogo. Divulgados Antes do Lançamento do Jogo Os áudios abaixo são áudios que foram divulgados no website de Scott Cawthon antes do lançamento do jogo. Scott havia deixado ambos os áudios em seu Website pra ajudar a divulgar o jogo e o trabalho de Leon Riskin. Tema de Batalha. Battle Theme Arquivo:Battle_Theme.ogg Tema da "Caverna de Gelo". Ice Cave Theme Arquivo:Ice_Cave_Theme.ogg Músicas do Ambiente O tema do menu principal do jogo. Arquivo:Title screen theme.ogg O tema de fundo de Fazbear Hills e Choppy's Woods. Arquivo:8Bit_Travel_Theme.ogg O tema de fundo de Dusting Fields. Arquivo:The Snow Place.ogg O tema de fundo de Lilygear Lake. Esse tema também é tocado durante o minigame DeeDee's Fishing Hole. Arquivo:Water_theme.ogg O tema de fundo de Blacktomb Yard. Arquivo:Fire_dungeon.ogg O tema de fundo de Pinwheel Circus. Arquivo:8Bit Travel Theme 2.ogg O tema de fundo de Mysterious Mine e Deep-Metal Mine. Arquivo:Dungeon_Theme.ogg O tema de fundo de Pinwheel Funhouse. Esse tema também é tocado no final normal. Arquivo:Broken_8Bit.ogg O tema de fundo do Depósito do Update de Halloween. Arquivo:Dont open the door -loop.ogg O tema de fundo de Geist Lair. Arquivo:Black_Lava.ogg O tema de fundo de &* TWRE. Esse tema também é tocado no final do relógio da versão portátil. Arquivo:Inverse.ogg O tema de uma batalha contra um inimigo normal. Arquivo:Battle_Theme.ogg O tema de uma batalha contra um inimigo bugado. Arquivo:Battle_Theme_Inverted.ogg O tema de uma batalha contra um personagem desafiante. Ela também é a música contra um chefão na versão portátil. Arquivo:Battle_Theme_Snowpier.ogg O tema de uma batalha contra um chefão. Arquivo:Boss_Theme_Melt.ogg O tema da batalha contra Scott Cawthon e Chica's Magic Rainbow. Arquivo:Boss_theme_stone_cold.ogg O tema da batalha contra Chipper's Revenge. Esse tema também é tocado após vencê-lo e após vencer Scott Cawthon. Arquivo:Broken_Theme_Fear.ogg O tema tocado durante os diálogos com Adventure Fredbear, quando o jogador entra na Loja de Bytes de Lolbit e na Loja de Endo-Upgrades de Mendo, e quando o jogador se encontra com DeeDee, antes de iniciar o minigame DeeDee's Fishing Hole. Arquivo:City_Theme.ogg O som que toca nos diálogos de 8-Bit Fredbear, no final do universo e depois que a Baby termina seu primeiro diálogo. Arquivo:Computer_Noise_04.ogg O tema tocado após vencer um inimigo. Arquivo:VictoryTheme.ogg O tema tocado no primeiro sub-túnel. Arquivo:Underneath.ogg O tema tocado no segundo sub-túnel. Arquivo:Underneath2.ogg O tema tocado no terceiro sub-túnel. Arquivo:Underneath3.ogg O tema de fundo da primeira zona do minigame FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Arquivo:Bluster_Cluster.ogg O tema de fundo da segunda zona do minigame FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Arquivo:Boiling_Point.ogg O tema de fundo da terceira zona do minigame FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Ela é também o tema do menu principal do minigame. Arquivo:Darkness Ahead.ogg O tema de fundo da batalha contra Scott's Head, no minigame FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Arquivo:Boiling_Boss.ogg O tema de fundo do minigame Foxy Fighters. Esse tema também é utilizado nos créditos do jogo. Arquivo:Fearless Fighter2.ogg O tema de fundo do minigame Chica's Magic Rainbow. Arquivo:Rainbow2.ogg Diálogos Minigame Foxy Fighters Adventure Fredbear Arquivo:Fredbear1b.ogg Arquivo:Barrelroll.ogg Adventure Foxy Arquivo:Foxy1.ogg Arquivo:Foxy2.ogg Arquivo:Foxy3.ogg Adventure Toy Chica Arquivo:ToyChica1.ogg Arquivo:ToyChica2_2.ogg Arquivo:ToyChica3_2.ogg Arquivo:ToyChica3c_2.ogg Arquivo:ToyChica3b_2.ogg Arquivo:ToyChicaNO2.ogg Adventure Nightmare Chica Arquivo:NChica1.ogg Arquivo:NChica2.ogg Adventure JJ Arquivo:JJ1.ogg Souldozer Arquivo:Vilian_Line_1.ogg Arquivo:Villain_Line2.ogg Arquivo:VilianLine4.ogg Arquivo:Villain_line5.ogg Minigame Foxy.EXE Arquivo:Listen_FoxyEXE.ogg Arquivo:Flee_FoxyEXE.ogg Arquivo:Sure_Step_FoxyEXE.ogg Arquivo:Allyourbasebelongtous.ogg Chica's Magic Rainbow Minigame Arquivo:Voice01.ogg Arquivo:Voice02.ogg Arquivo:Voice03.ogg Arquivo:Voice04.ogg Arquivo:Voice05.ogg Arquivo:Voice06.ogg Arquivo:Voice07.ogg Arquivo:Voice08.ogg Arquivo:Voice09.ogg Arquivo:Voice10.ogg Arquivo:Voice11.ogg Arquivo:Voice12.ogg Arquivo:Voice13.ogg Arquivo:Voice14.ogg Arquivo:Voice15.ogg Arquivo:Voice16.ogg Arquivo:Voice17.ogg Arquivo:Voice18.ogg Arquivo:Voice19.ogg Arquivo:Voice20.ogg Arquivo:Voice21.ogg Arquivo:Voice22.ogg Arquivo:Voice23.ogg Arquivo:Voice24.ogg Arquivo:Voice25.ogg Arquivo:Voice26.ogg Arquivo:Voice27.ogg Arquivo:Voice28.ogg Arquivo:Voice29.ogg Arquivo:Voice30.ogg Arquivo:Voice31.ogg Arquivo:Voice32.ogg Arquivo:Voice33.ogg Arquivo:Voice34.ogg Arquivo:Mutesounds.ogg Batalha Final Arquivo:Rainbow2 1.ogg Arquivo:Rainbow2 2.ogg Arquivo:Rainbow2 3.ogg Arquivo:Overload.ogg Arquivo:Final.ogg Baby Arquivo:Show.ogg Ataques O som produzido quando uma Mimic Ball é invocada. Arquivo:MimicBallInvocada.ogg O som produzido quando é a vez de um personagem atacar. Arquivo:FNaFWVezdeUmPersonagemAtacar.ogg Bad Pizza. Arquivo:Badpizza.ogg 4th Wall. Arquivo:4thSoundEffect.ogg Alarm. Arquivo:Alarm2.ogg Arquivo:Alarm3.ogg Arquivo:Alarm4.ogg Arquivo:Alarm5.ogg Sludge. Arquivo:Sludge.ogg Haunting. Arquivo:SPOOOKYGHOST.ogg Mordidas. Arquivo:Bite1.ogg Arquivo:Bite2.ogg Arquivo:Biteb.ogg Mega Bite. Arquivo:Bite3b.ogg Arquivo:Bite2b.ogg Ataques básicos de inimigos. Arquivo:Attack1.ogg Arquivo:Enemyattack2.ogg Arquivo:Attack3.ogg Arquivo:Attack4.ogg Arquivo:Attack5.ogg Arquivo:Attack7.ogg Arquivo:Attack8.ogg Unscrew. Arquivo:Unscrew1.ogg Arquivo:Unscrew1b.ogg Unscrew 2. Arquivo:Unscrew2.ogg Arquivo:Unscrew2b.ogg Esc Key. Arquivo:Esc.ogg Hook. Arquivo:Hook.ogg Waterhose. Arquivo:Hose.ogg Waterhose 2. Arquivo:Waterhose3.ogg Mic Toss. Arquivo:Mic.ogg Bash Jam. Arquivo:Fist_f09_67_2.ogg Arquivo:Music-g_26_gen-hdf.ogg Speed Song. Arquivo:AscendSpacey.ogg Snowball. Arquivo:Snow1.ogg Arquivo:Snow2.ogg Gloom Song. Arquivo:Electric_guitar_ap261.ogg Arquivo:Electric_guitar_ap262_.ogg Arquivo:Electric_guitar_ap262.ogg Happy Jam 2 (esse primeiro som também é utilizado quando um desafiante aparece). Arquivo:GuitarRiff.oga Arquivo:Guitar_sample_me_ap20.ogg Toxic Balloon. Arquivo:Pballon.ogg Party Favors. Arquivo:PartyFavors.ogg Birthday (esses sons também são utilizados quando um personagem sobe de nível). Arquivo:Bday2.ogg Arquivo:CROWD SMALL CHIL EC049202.ogg Rainy Day 2. Arquivo:Shock2.ogg Jumpscare. Arquivo:Jumpscare.ogg Neon Wall. Arquivo:NeonWall.ogg Regen Song. Arquivo:RegenSong.ogg Mystery Box, Mystery Box 2, Hocus Pocus e Bubble Breath. Arquivo:MysteryBox.ogg Não utilizado Fala não utilizada de Adventure JJ. Arquivo:Badinfluence.ogg Outros sons O som de buzina do nariz de Freddy no menu principal. Arquivo:Squeak.ogg O som emitido quando o jogador pega a Chave. Arquivo:Key.ogg O som emitido quando Scott Cawthon está se mudando para a forma "omega". Esse som também é tocado durante o diálogo de Chipper's Revenge. Arquivo:BossScott1.ogg Chefão derrotado. Arquivo:Pow.ogg Arquivo:Pow2.ogg O som emitido quando o jogador desativa as vozes de Chica's Magic Rainbow. Arquivo:RecordScratch.ogg O som emitido antes que Baby assasine Desk Man. Arquivo:Sons_estranhos_(FNaFW).ogg O som emitido quando o jogador compra alguma coisa. Arquivo:Cash_register_open_01.ogg O som emitido quando o jogador desbloqueia um novo personagem. Arquivo:YouHaveANewPartyMember!Som.ogg Curiosidades *Curiosamente, Ice Cave Theme foi divulgado no site de Scott Cawthon (www.fnafworld.com). Porém, esta música não está presente no jogo. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoria:Variados (FNaFW) Categoria:Arquivos de Som